moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehri Skywing
Lady Ehri Lucchesia Skywing (Air-rie, Lu-casey-eah, Sky-wing) With large sparkling chartreuse eyes, the fair priestess carries a pristine expression. Her cheeks and lips are that of a warm terracotta color, glimmering in the natural light. A pair of red and black earrings in the shape of spades can be spotted on the bottom of Ehri's ears, accentuating her pale skintone. Long golden lashes flutter as the priestess's soft gaze follows those around, smiling pleasantly beneath her finely crafted shades, on the likely occasion she is wearing them. Her thick, platinum blonde hair falls past her knees, the cascading length braided and decorated like that of a piece of art. Northrend pearls and roses intertwined with clematises elevate the impracticality as her hair swings gently from side to side, the bundle seemingly heavy as gravity plays with the movements of her strands. It is apparent that she invests a tremendous amount of gold and time maintaining her hair. The estimated total of fourteen-thousand gold is nevertheless considered well-spent. Traces of light faintly radiate from her figure, the holy aura illuminating her delicate complexion. She presents herself gracefully, her frame surpassing the height of most elven females. With stained glass heels, she stands well over six feet tall. Due to this, Ehri has been praised of her innocent and regal beauty ever since youth. Ehri wears two rings, one on each hand. They seem more like objects of remembrance than decorative jewelry. On her left, the simple silver band declares her loyalty to her previous comrade, while on the right, a ruby-encrusted scarlet signet indicates her friendship with the maker. Occasionally, a small Sunwell Ring can be spotted on her slender finger as well. Resting at her collar bones is a necklace with an oval-cut imperial amethyst and a marquise-cut nightstone, set in white gold with roguestone accents. Her weapons of choice are usually knowledge and forgiveness, although she nonetheless carries a wand made of darkwood and topaz, fitting for her magic needs. In addition, Ehri's garments, woven in red, green and gold gently embrace her as the noble priestess walks with confidence, her heels carrying her elegantly. Multiple layers of soft fabric dance to the flow of her pace while the sparkling gems on her dress touch and clash in melodic ways. The ground she walks on would be lit by golden trails, making those who are in her presence turn and admire. If engaged in a conversation, Ehri would speak with calmness and sophistication, a result of her strict upbringing, The priestess's subtle acknowledgement hints at her intelligence, while her well-trained mannerisms indicate that she is a patrician. Overall, Ehri may come off unapproachable to the common observer. Furthermore, Ehri is caring of others and has a soft spot for pets and critters. However, deep down she displays conflict for those that are not as affluent, or fail to demonstrate skills or beauty that she considers to be on her level. Nonetheless, once she is impressed, she is very capable of revealing her true self. Even though Ehri generally extends grace and mercy to others, she is a keen participant of arena tournaments, and can be detached when needed. Ehri's peach-colored pouches are decorated with embroidery from a Dalaran seamstress, each hand-sewn with the wing pattern of a dragonhawk, the family seal bearing Ehri's household income and social status in Dalaran. However, her aristocratic lifestyle has been disrupted by the recent political turmoil including the exclusion of the Horde from the city. This causes much worry and stress for Ehri as she is sometimes seen with a hint of sadness. Yet, to keep herself positive and such, Ehri visits bookshops and quill markets often as distractions while keeping up with updated information on the front. She is sometimes seen with a large amber-eyed black cat, the companion following her in an almost dignified manner. Business'wise, Ehri is interested in rubies and lapis lazulis. She is also willing to spend a fortune on novels or books related to magic. History Ehri grew up surrounded by mannerisms, virtue and diplomacy, but never lacked adventure in her life. After graduating as an apprentice from the Academy in Dalaran, she began her intense studies to further augment her skills as a priestess, specializing in pain reduction and swift healing. After years of training, Ehri has acquired sufficient spells that have been proven useful in crucial moments. She has earned reputation and respect with her courage through plentiful battles, advancing along her path of transcendence. Although Ehri mainly uses her talent to mend and aid, she will alter the light to her preference and display aptitude through aggression under certain circumstances, including, but not limited to grave situations. As she focuses on the core of her beliefs and trains to become a high divinist, much of her newer spells have been re-studied for further understanding. Her dragonhawk companion is a gift from the family for completing her initial apprenticeship with excellence. She is also the youngest daughter of the House of Skywing. Normally, the priestess does not elaborate on her family or profession in detail, if at all. Ehri values knowledge and precision, as well as chivalry. Although the priestess possesses a conflict-avoiding demeanor, she can be quite straightforward and tactless at times. Ehri usually stays away from major distractions such as family bonds or relationships, for she has a high standard and prefers freedom. However, she is very compassionate to those that have given her aid and love through childhood, maintaining decade-long friendships with the trusted few. Generally, Ehri carries a formal or friendly facade with members of the Horde. She may act diplomatic, respectful or self-serving depending on the situation. Her leisure interests include enchanting, reading and painting, as she enjoys a warm afternoon with some hot tea and a palette. Also, the young priestess owns a small house near the Forsaken Front. She fancies the company of the trees and the ocean nearby, as well as the few elven and forsaken citizens that reside there. Often times she travels for inspiration, documenting her adventures with notes. Her sketchbook, if one were to inspect, would contain drawings of landscape and portraiture, with details of flowers and hawkstriders. She seems to admire roses and is fond of herbalists that study such fields. In addition, Ehri appears to be quite selective when it comes to books, although anything of such nature would catch her initial attention. Despite the number of readings she goes through on a daily basis for both academic and amusement purposes, a laminated and everlasting purple lily would always be seen among one of the pages of the favorite read of the month. She carries it with faith and loyalty, forever awaiting the return of her lost comrade. Recent With visions of political shifts and the assault on Theramore, Ehri and her family have temporarily moved from Dalaran to Arathi, barely escaping the imprisoning of her kin, the Sunreavers. Her father has settled her down near a small private manor with portal access to a few places. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Books, quills, flowers, mirrors, glass ornaments, rubies, lapis lazulis, tea parties, dragonhawks, cats, silks of all kinds, bows and other frilly decorations for the hair, jewelry. Dislikes: Alcohol, smoking, substances, vulgarity, tattoos, insects, violence in general. Hobbies: Painting, enchanting, reading and writing poems, playing with Viiper's daggers. Relationships with Others Although Ehri is a driven and focused individual, prioritizing her academics and priestly responsibilities over entertainment and the softer emotions, she is in fact quite idealistic and deeply affectionate towards her friends. She sees her life as filled with passion, happiness and optimism, choosing to believe in the good of the people even in deception and treachery. This on some levels has led her to troublesome incidents, although luck has been on her side for unknown reasons in times of need. She has certain utilitarian beliefs and presents herself almost always in a ladylike and careful fashion, protecting her innocence at core. She can be naive and stubborn at times, but rarely a fool. Ehri was a citizen of Dalaran before its shift in allegiance and now resides near the Arathi Mountains for solitude and other reasons. From time to time, Ehri would travel to Silvermoon and Orgrimmar. She is lawful neutral and not strongly fond of the New Horde, though she is allied with the Auxiliary and serves as one of its medics. Ehri lacks melee skills, but is diplomatic and intellectual. She uses these traits to aid in spoken matters and conferences on behalf of the Auxiliary. She is quite fond of dragonhawks, as her family breeds them. Palewing, her pink dragonhawk, has been with her since it was a hatchling and she sees it as a trusted companion that has accompanied her on many journeys. Vino, a grey wolf that was given to her by the kettle master in Orgrimmar, is currently her ground mount. It has a rather nasty temper but Ehri stresses its importance nonetheless when introducing the wolf. Ehri has maintained life-long friendships with a few notable soldiers of the Horde. Executor Lemmey who has acted as a caretaker since her childhood has given her access to the Undercity, although he still scolds her from time to time and sees her as a child. Caedus, an acquaintance and later on her oathed brother (not blood related) has been looking out for her since her young years. She admires his enchanting skills, which is rumored to be one of the best on Azeroth. Lady Lellex, Lady Lanorae and Professor Tessana have been her friends since when she was residing in Dalaran. They would always enjoy afternoon tea time together at the Legerdemain Lounge. The priestess is also well-acquainted with Miss Bellareve, a polite and kind-hearted woman that she finds amusing, but nonetheless cares for. At the moment she is searching for Lefice Blackbourne, an individual that is part of the Shades of the Dawnfury. It is unknown of their relationship, although she has been seen possessing a handkerchief with the initials L.B. embroidered on it. Ehri has loved two individuals in her life. One is Araym Sunspade, or Spade, her comrade. They share a deep yet abstract relationship that is neither romantic nor platonic. She has waited for more than a decade for his return and believes that they will meet again. The priestess thinks of him often but suppresses her intimate thoughts knowing that it may burden the both of them, moreso distracting her. She has dreamed of seeing his silhouette on a cliff in the thundering storm on multiple occasions, something she is still unable to decipher even to this day. Another is Viiper, an assassin that's been honored the Gladiator title multiple times from various arena and duel tournaments. He has known Ehri for much of his undeath, witnessing her growth and development through cold, auburn eyes over the past twenty years. The assassin is cunning and relentless, regularly seen at barbaric events. They met after a match where Ehri was spectating, not knowing how good he was. Viiper, despite his apathetic facade, has always been tolerant towards her presence. He taught her the ways of arena as well as allowing her to bandage him on a daily basis as his body is resistant to her magic. Over the long seasons, they have developed a bond that none can break, walking separate lives yet always supporting each other, Ehri passionately and Viiper subtlely. He is her dagger in the dark, and she is his lady that rivals the moon. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Auxiliary